


A Kitty Affinity

by strauberry23



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Making Out, Marichat Week, Suggestive Themes, and chat can get nervous bc he's a precious inexperienced baby who doesn't want to mess things up, nothing too bad I promise, totally for the headcanon that mari is confident and suggestive during adult activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strauberry23/pseuds/strauberry23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat is nervous about asking Marinette to wear a certain something, but she is more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kitty Affinity

**Author's Note:**

> For Marichat Week, Day 3: Sin  
> companion piece to "My Pretty Kitty Princess" but don't have to read it to understand this

“Wait princess,” Chat breathed, trying to catch his breath.

Marinette removed her lips from his neck and sat up on his lap, her own breathing heavy as well. “What?”

His eyes followed his hand’s movements as they trailed up over her bare thighs before coming to rest on the shorts that covered her hips. “Do you still have that headband?”

Her own hands moved up and down his chest as a low hum rumbled in the back of her throat. “You’re going to have to be more specific.”

Chat could feel his breath catch in his throat, suddenly nervous about asking her about it. “The one with the cat ears on it?”

Marinette’s hands paused, her eyes flickering up to meet his in the warm, dim light that was coming from a lamp somewhere on her over level. I didn’t concern him where it came from, he had other things on his mind ever since he came in through her hatch. That, and he had night vision. Hard to forget about that. 

The light wasn’t much, but they (Marinette) didn’t need light for what they were doing. It was much better to feel rather than see (she had told him). 

“Why do you ask?” she inquired. 

Looking up at his princess, he saw that her shirt was falling off one shoulder, teasing him with the skin that was exposed. It was too much yet not enough at the same time. His eyes trailed up and watched the shadows play across the contours of her face and shine against her loose, messy hair, her eyes catching the light and making them seem even more etherial. 

She looked absolutely beautiful. 

“I was wondering if you could…” he cleared his throat, “maybe, put it on?”

A wicked smile slowly formed across her lips, the heavenly image of the woman before him transforming into a more sensual presence. Her hands trailed back up his chest from their place on his stomach before resting on the sheets on either side of his head, leaning over him until her face was directly over his. He was too distracted by the dangerous glint in her eyes to look down her shirt, which had fallen down even more than it already was. “You want me to put on cat ears while we’re making out?”

His eyes widened from the lascivious tone of her voice. “Yes please,” he all but squeaked. 

She hummed in that deep voice that only he knew, starting to close her eyes and lean down, her nose touching his cheek and lips lightly brushing against his own. Chat sucked in a breath at the feeling of her soft lips and leaned up to apply more pressure.

“I’ll be right back,” Marinette said against his lips, interrupting his actions, still with that sinful smile. She swung her leg over and off of him then climbed down the stairs, leaving Chat laying on his back in the middle of her bed. He listened to her rummage around in her desk and he took the time to calm himself down. He normally didn’t get this nervous while he was with Marinette and needed to center his thoughts again.

Ever since she had made the cat ears, he had been wanting to ask if she could wear them again. Thinking about how adorable she had looked, proclaiming that they were both cats now… those thoughts eventually lead to him thinking about what it would be like for her to wear them more, and then his thoughts turned in the direction of a more intimate setting. He blushed deeply at the thought, then ever more so when he reminded himself that she was going to get them _right now._

Chat brought up his hands to cover his face. He couldn’t believe he had actually asked her.

“Is this what you had in mind, kitty?”

He put his arms beneath him so he could lean on his elbows, lifting himself off of the bed slightly in order to see her coming up the stairs.

He was so glad he had asked her. 

Chat watched as pale legs crawled across the bed then spread to straddle his lap, hands coming to rest on his stomach, before trailing his eyes up over her stomach, past the smooth black bra (she took her shirt off, he thought to himself absently) and adorable face to where he could see the black cat ears poking out of her cute messy hair, the blue highlights complimenting the black perfectly. He took in the image before him for a moment, staring at the beauty that was his girlfriend. 

“Oh this is way better than what I had in mind,” he breathed with a wide smile, which Marinette promptly smiled back in reply.

Chat sat up and encircled her waist with his arms, noses brushing once more as he looked into her eyes, causing her to giggle slightly. Her hands came to rest behind his neck, fingers running through his hair at the base of it, eyes looking back into his with such care and love that he couldn’t take it anymore.

He pressed his lips against hers, a noise coming from the back of his throat in happiness. 

Marinette pulled away slowly after a few moments, making sure to keep her face close to his. “So you like when I wear them?”

“I sure do, my kitty princess.”

He kissed her again, smothering her giggles with his mouth, and leaned forward so she was the one laying on her back with him over her. He kissed down her neck and could feel her hands go into his hair again, lightly scratching at his scalp. He shuddered, trying not to break contact with his lips. He kissed his way back up and along her jaw, nipping at her real ear, causing her to gasp and her fingers to tighten in his hair. He smirked into her skin.

Chat planned to show her just how much he liked it when she became a cat like him. 


End file.
